1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners used in conjunction with fuel tanks for aircraft or the like present a problem in preventing leakage through the openings for the fasteners. Fasteners used in such installations may include a nut that is part of an assembly held to the structure by two rivets. The potential for leakage exists at the openings for the rivets as well as through the opening where the bolt is received for engaging the nut. Sealing of the nut assembly is complicated by the fact that the spaced rivets may provide a clamping force only at two isolated areas. If a gasket is used, the unequal clamping of the assembly may allow leakage to occur. Consequently, it has been the practice to apply sealing putty to the entire nut assembly, including the riveted area, in order to prevent leakage. This is time-consuming and, therefore, expensive, and raises the prospect of a fuel leak from inadequately applied sealant. Moreover, a considerable weight penalty results from the addition of the sealant material.